sans_sanscriptofandomcom-20200213-history
Glorious Grand Free People's Democratic Federal Republic and Socialist Republics of Sanscripto
The Glorious Grand Free People's Democratic Federal Republic and Socialist Republics of Sanscripto (GGFPDFRSRS), also known as the Grand Order, Sanscripto, Glorious Republic or simply as the Rule is a totalitarian state under the leadership of President General Marcelo Vargas formed on November 17th, 1975. Located in the Caribbean Sea, it spans the islands of the Sanscriptan archipelago, with the ancient city of Madea as its capital. Formed from the fires of revolution in the Great People's War of 1975, Vargas and his People's Liberation Party overthrew the then ruling President Emidio Reye, reestablishing the former Republic of Sans with his new regime, commonly referred to as the Rule by the native population. Despite international controversy over alleged human rights violations, it maintains independent from foreign interests through its large natural gas reserves. In 2013, the U.N. voiced concerns over its nuclear program. History Overthrow and centralization (1975-1980) Following independence from colonial rule by first the Spanish and later British Empires, the islands of Sanscripto would briefly be ruled under Sebastian Rodriguez, who would die shortly after taking power. Facing severe internal unrest, an eighty-nine year war would grip the country. From 1926-1973, the rule of Carlos Reye and his People's Party would see the rebuilding of a shattered people, becoming the most popular leader in Sanscriptan history. His successor, Emidio Reye would attempt to fix the bankrupted Republic of Sans, however his unpopular taxes and financial methods would lead to a revolution spearheaded by Marcelo Vargas in 1975, establishing himself as the nation's new Generalissimo, and immediately reestablishing the Republic of Sans as the GGFPDFRSRS. Despite this, Sanscriptan state-sponsored television states the nation was immediately created a year after Vargas's ascension to office. This account however, is untrue, but widely accepted by a majority of the population.Age of Reason: A Study of Contemporary Sanscriptan Society, ''by John Howard. Code J: ASDF1345P87. Mass arrests and executions were secretly conducted against those who failed to swear allegiance to Vargas and his Liberation Forces, while the public was left largely unaware of the purges. Government agencies such as the Ministry of War and Tourism, Department of Medicinal Research and Internal Affairs were all conceived during this time as part of Vargas's, 'First Three-Year Plan,' in which he promised to institute the changes necessary to bring Sanscripto back upon the world stage.Rise of a Tyrant, by Piero Thomas. Code LN: 227GTK6HV. Years of conflict (1981-1993) Three years of subsequent improvements in many aspects of civilian life would earn him a favorable public reputation, however many nobles and other political hardliners noticed most of the improvements spearheaded by Vargas had gone into funding a larger Republican Guard, along with modernization attempts at the nation's capital Madea at the expense of the other islands. In 1981, a coalition of the three largest islands of Verdana, Edessa and Helvetica seceded from the Rule and formed the Republic of Corsovo. Angered by this betrayal, Vargas reorganized the Republic Guard into the Royal Armed Forces, and conducted a long campaign of attrition on the northern islands. Unable to launch a direct invasion due to the rebellious islands having held most of the military hardware of the previous Republic of Sans, the Royal Navy was forced to launch scattered skirmishes along the coastline, abducting citizens for tactical information and public execution.Rise of a Tyrant, by Piero Thomas. Code LN: 227GTK6HV.Sanscripto and Justice: An Examination of Civil Liberties and Why They Matter, by Sean D'Amato. Code R: FFYEDW65G. With brief US support in order to combat possible communist activities suspected by the Pentagon in the Carribean region, large amounts of military materiel was given to Vargas, who the U.S. viewed as more compliant ally in its Cold War against the USSR. Utilizing an influx of American-made weapons along with T-80 heavy tanks provided by Russian arms dealers and black market traders, the rule managed to annex Corsovo following the Three Month's War, which was a continuation of the previous conflict. The Treaty of Submission and Humility was signed on July 23rd, 1993, and stipulated massive concessions and reprisals against the islands involved in the insurrection.Rise of a Tyrant, by Piero Thomas. Code LN: 227GTK6HV. Rule and repression (1993-present) Following the Three Month's War, much of the population of the Republic rejoiced, believing the harsh wartime rationing and curfews at an end. Unfortunately, the measures only strengthened, with Vargas seeking to quash any last embers of rebellion. He began massively expanding both the Royal Army and Navy, along with establishing new military bases and some of the largest dockyards in the Carribean. Following an international scandal after several foreign tourists managed to take pictures of forced labor camps on Verdana, the Rule largely cut off contact with the foreign powers that be, becoming isolated in its own internal affairs. Despite this, friendly relations had been forged with the nations of Palay and Wadiyai, both small, isolated island nations condemned by the world at large.Rise of Vargas, Death of Democracy, by Melinda Howe. Code FL: GGHJT54FFD6World Relations For Dummies, by Patrick Star. Code SS: FGR75G432F In 2013, the UN issued concern over the nations nuclear program, with large deposits of uranium belived to have been found of both the islands of Sans and Verdana. Despite international controversy, Vargas insists no such deposits existed, and if they did, would only be used for medical research and clean energy.Pentagon press release, dated August 9th, 2013. Used with special permission. Politics Governance According to the Sanscriptan Constitution, the Glorious Republic is a federal republic, wherein the president is the head of state. The government is internally structured in a parliamentary system, with two branches of power. * Legislative: The Republican Senate, Grand Assembly and Ruling Diet of Regional Governors respectively manage the day-today affairs of the nation, possessing the power to tax, declare war, impeach the president and adopt law. In reality, its powers are severally limited by corruption and bureaucratic loopholes. * Executive: The president of the Glorious Republic has the final say in all matters, and may overturn a notion from the Legislative Branch. The president can be elected to unlimited ten-year terms, in which assumes that all non-voting citizens support and thus vote for the current president, with only votes against having the power to initiate a democratic election with several candidates. Leading parties within the Glorious republic include the Liberation Forces, People's Party, and Glory Party. On January 1st, 2014, it was announced that all members of the People's Party were to be arrested and the party outlawed in all official politics.Internal Politics on the World Stage, by Lewis Carol. Code BB: 5827TDWWD34.Recent World Development, retrieved on Janurary 1st, 2015, on ''CNN. Code F: 5567FNBBN Foreign relations The glorious Republic remains one of the worlds most isolated countries, with most tourism and immigration being reserved for citizens only. Relations with the G20 nations and other powesr remain strained, however several unofficial treaties with the nations of Palay and Wadiyai have been established with the Glorious Republic.Sanscripto and Justice: An Examination of Civil Liberties and Why They Matter, by Sean D'Amato. Code R: FFYEDW65G. Military The military is divided into the Royal Army, Royal Navy, Royal Air Service and Republican Guard, of which the latter serve as both commandos and honor guard for the Glorious Republic. All forces serve under the jurisdiction of the Royal Armed Forces, which is placed under the direct oversight of the President. There are also three independent arms of service: Strategic Ballistic Command, Aerospace Defense Unit and Weapons Corps.Military Forces of the World (1980-Present), by Benedict Palmer. Code ER: RRYUGN34346G. Primarily utilizing Cold War-era American weapons and T-80 tanks, the nation has seen recent acquisition of modern surface to air missiles, attack helicopters and latest generation F-15 fighter jets. While some speculate the equipment is leftover surplus from its deal with the United States during the Three Month's War, some have postulated that it is a result of black market deals and the Russian arms trade.Military Forces of the World (1980-Present), by Benedict Palmer. Code ER: RRYUGN34346G.Arms, Crime and Criminals, by Sarah Connors. Code MN: TQEDZJVZ54F. Notes and references